The Tyranny of Queen Susan
by Queen of the Rose
Summary: Peter/Susan. Incest. Queen Susan's love, life, and her descent into madness.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.

* * *

Susan doesn't remember exactly when the name Queen Susan the Gentle was lost and the title Queen Susan of the Thorns was born. She just remembers the intense rage that filtered throughout her entire being when she first heard her newfound name.

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. The day Susan arrived in Aslan's Country was supposed to be one filled with joy and happiness; and it was, for all but ten minutes.

Separated by her beloved siblings and her Golden King by a train wreck that took all she still held dear, Susan spiraled into a deep depression. As if being kicked out of Narnia wasn't bad enough the first time, that damned train had to steal everything that she still had left.

Peter, Lucy, and Edmund were the only reason that Susan hadn't killed herself that first year after her return to England. Susan was stuck in London while her poor children were still in Narnia, no doubt wondering when she would return to them, and later, if she had abandoned them. But she would never leave her children, not by choice. Aslan himself would have to tear

Susan away from them before she gave them up willingly.

For Aslan's sake, they were just children. Only seven and five years old, they should never have had to live without their mother. Or their father, Susan later pondered, thinking of Peter's heart-stopping smile and warm eyes.

After returning to England, Susan spent her first year in mourning. Six months she spent bedridden in her grief, the other six she spent in a deep resentment. Susan hated her parents, because they would never understand the pain she felt, she hated her classmates for their blissful ignorance and cruel remarks on her depression, she even hated Peter for awhile for having gotten over their children so quickly.

Susan couldn't ever fathom that Peter was feeling the same amount of grief that she did; that instead of spending his days mourning, he buried himself into his studies and sports and being a good older brother and son.

The years after the first flowed together all too quickly. At this point, Susan had accepted her loss and deemed it more fit to believe it was all just one childish game rather than mourn what she could no longer have.

But now everything would be fine, everything would be perfect. Susan would return to Aslan's Country as a Queen, a Sister, a Wife, and most importantly, a Mother.

Her mind was on her children when she walked up to Cair Paravel. Her beautiful son, black of hair with eyes bluer than the sky, and her Golden daughter, with locks the exact shade of Peter's and as strong-willed as a bull.

Susan's head was held high and her back was straight despite the torn and dirtied clothes that basically hung off of her body. She was a Queen and she would act like one, no matter the circumstance.

Seeing her family for the first time in years, Susan fought back the urge to cry out and run towards them. But she had her pride and expectation told her to handle the situation differently. When she was twelve and young and new to the throne, Susan would have thrown herself at her siblings with no thought of propriety in mind, but the court has taught her differently over the years and certain things were drilled into her head. It was not proper for a Queen returning to her throne to act like a child.

Grace was implanted into her every step as she daintily strode towards her siblings, sitting on their thrones. Susan's face was the epitome of a proud leader but her eyes shone bright at seeing her siblings once again returned as the feared and loved Kings and Queen of Narnia.

Stopping at the end of the heavily embroidered carpet that led to the thrones, Susan looked up at her siblings. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, but she swallowed them back with much conviction. There was a time and place to cry and it was not here. No matter if there was no one to lay witness to her tears. This whole ceremony was only a formality. Just a tradition that would later be repeated in front of the whole of Aslan's Country.

Susan scanned the faces of her siblings, stopping to stare a bit longer at her Golden King, her brother, her husband. She could see Lucy nearly jumping in her seat, Edmund trying to suppress the twitch in his lips, and her Magnificent husband, her Peter didn't even attempt to hide his joy.

She knew he wouldn't. There was no one the King of all kings loved more than her. Humbleness be damned, she heard him whisper 'I love you' and saw him stare at her with enough adoration to know where his feeling laid. Susan would need to reprimand him on his lack of control later, even if she wouldn't mean a word she would say.

Susan bit her tongue painfully hard to keep herself from smiling at them, straightened her back, and bent the knee. Looking directly into the eyes of her King, she repeated the words she had memorized for years.

"His Majesty King Peter, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Peter the Magnificent, High King over all the kings of Narnia," Susan addressed, not stumbling over a word. "Will you accept me once again, as your Wife and Queen? To stand besides your side now, forevermore? To accept your burdens and to ease your troubles? To love and to hold for all of eternity?"

"Rise Queen Susan the Gentle," Peter smiled down at her. "Rise and return to your place, on your throne and by my side from now until the end of time."

At his words, Susan broke into a bright smile, feeling happier than she's felt in years. All signs of propriety gone, Susan rushed up the steps to greet her love in a bone-breaking hug.

"When the world turns gray and the sun refuses to rise, when the city turns to dust and the crops wither and die," Susan choked up, remember the vows she took on their wedding day. "When all else fails and there is nothing left for us but each other, then I will never cease to love you still."

Susan turned her head to look into his eyes, the same eyes that both their son and daughter inherited. "I have missed you, terribly," she whispered. Leaning in Susan closed the gap between them to give him a passionate kiss on the mouth. She closed her eyes and didn't stop, not even when her lungs pleaded for air and she started to feel light-headed.

Peter's hand gripped her forearms tightly, hard enough to leave bruises but Susan didn't care. They were good bruises. Bruises that she would wear with pride, because out of all of the ethereal women of Narnia and Aslan's Country, Peter the Magnificent loved her.

Her remaining siblings came to mind and Susan broke their kiss to give Lucy and Edmund a bright smile and a relieved laugh. They were together again. They were a family again. She tugged her brother and sister into a tight hug and pulled back to gaze them in the eyes.

"You've grown," Susan commented. Gone were the awkward adults in children's bodies and in their place were a young woman and man. Too long limbs and short bodies turned into flat stomachs and muscled arms. These were the bodies Lucy and Edmund were supposed to have, the bodies of their prime.

"So have you," Lucy grinned at her. Susan smiled down at her, still taller by just an inch and a half.

"We have much to catch up on," Susan announced, then turned away. "But that can all wait. I have returned to Cair Paravel seeking many things. My crown," she looked at the silver tiara, glinting in the light and lying innocently on her throne next to the High Kings. "My siblings," Susan flashed a smile at Lucy and Edmund. "And My Love," Susan gazed adoringly at her Golden King, her heart pounding at the look of utter devotion on his face. "But there is only one thing that can override all of that for me."

Susan reached forward to grip her King's hand in her own. "Peter," she started. "Where are our children?"

She thought of William's curious nature and Rose's daily tantrums and nearly cried with relief. Susan was finally going to see her little prince and princess again.

It only took a moment for the smile to slide from her face and a look of complete panic to overtake it. Her Fearless King's loving expression was replaced with one of deep sadness and loss and Susan's heart stopped for what felt like a good minute.

She turned from her King to look at her other siblings, hoping for answers. Lucy's head was bowed and turned, as if to hide from her older sister's questioning glance and Edmund stared at her gravely.

She contemplated asking Edmund the Just, as he looked the most prepared to answer her but thought against it. If it involved their children, Susan wanted to hear it from her Golden King, the father of her children.

"Peter, where are our children?"

* * *

Just for the record, I haven't read the Chronicles of Narnia since I was in Elementary school and now I'm in my second year of college. So, needless to say, I have absolutely no memory of this book. Because of this, it is lightly based off of other fanfiction and a bit of research from the Narnia wiki. It's called fanfiction for a reason, so it's not going to follow the book completely.

And I loved the Game of Thrones too, so let me know if you get the reference !


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.

* * *

Chapter Two

Peter opened his mouth to respond but found himself stuttering over his words like a fool. His lips pressed closed and he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. Talking about his children brought him great grief and he hadn't said a word about them since he returned to Aslan's Country and learned of their fate.

Susan shook her head, knowing that what she was about to hear would be bad. Pushing past him and her siblings, she ran for the staircase that would lead to their chambers.

"Susan!" Peter called, running after her. "Susan! Stop!"

Peter was fast, but Susan was light and quick on her feet and she dodged his reaching hands with ease.

"Su! Please!" He pleaded, chasing after her. This was not how he dreamed her returning would be. He skipped up the stairs two at a time and caught her hand in a tight grip, causing her to surge forward and lose her footing. Peter jerked her back into his arms to steady her, winding himself around her.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" She shrieked, flailing her arms this way and that and no doubt looking like a crazed idiot while doing it. Freeing one of her arms, she pushed him away from her roughly and didn't hesitate to run farther up the stairs, paying no mind to her lover's well-being.

She reached her sons room first. He was always her favorite between her two children. Susan wasted no time slamming the door closed and fastening the latch.

Turning into the room, Susan was haunted by her findings. She found no sign that this was previously William's rooms. The paintings that hung on his walls were no longer there, the bed was removed, and the blood red curtains were changed into some damned, gaudy purple color that she would never have allowed grace her kingdom.

Susan fell to her knees at the door, burying her face in her hands and whimpering. She could no longer deny the inevitable. Her children were gone, have been gone for what seemed like a long time now according to the new decor.

She could hear the pounding on the wooden door behind her and Peter shouting her name in fear, but she paid them no mind.

"Go away!" Susan commanded.

"Susan, just open the door," Peter told her gently. "Please."

"You will need to pry down this door and drag me out of this room before you get me to move willingly," Susan told him bitterly. She knew that he had more than enough manpower to bust down the door separating them, but she also knew that he wouldn't push her. "I will leave this room when I want to leave this room."

Peter didn't reply, but Susan could hear the whispers of his footsteps moving farther and farther away from her.

She sprawled out onto the floor when she could no longer hear her King. Deep in the back of her mind, the Queen in her hated how unladylike she was acting, but the mother in her didn't seem to care. Susan dug her fingernails deep into the carpet beneath her, willing the carpet to tear because it was just _**so**_ wrong.

"Why is this room so purple!?" She screamed. She hated that dreadful color. "This is Cair Paravel of Narnia!" Their colors were red and gold. Their sigil was of the lion, of Aslan. The halls of Cair Paravel should be decorated with red and gold, just as it was when Susan was last at her Kingdom.

Susan sobbed against the carpet, letting the rich fabric absorb her tears. She didn't care if the damned thing got stained, she would have it replaced anyways.

She cried well into the night, past midnight when she couldn't see a thing and her head felt like it would burst, until she wiped at her face with the sleeve of her gown and sat back up. Susan was tired of crying, she couldn't bring back her children. As far as she was concerned, no one could.

She might not be able to reclaim her lost children, but she could always have more. Children that looked just like William and Rose. Children that acted just like William and Rose.

Susan closed her eyes and rose from her slumped position on the ground. She made her way towards one of the decorative mirrors and fixed up, straightening her hair, rubbing the red from her face, and putting on a false smile. She looked beautiful. She always did.

Once Susan was confident that she looked as good as she could make herself, she stalked out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She didn't take a second glance back into the room that was previously her sons, she would never return back to it.

Susan pursed her lips but didn't say anything to the few guards that were stationed outside of her door. Of course this was Peter's doing. They bowed before her in greeting and she nodded back before heading towards the High King's chambers.

Opening the door as silently as possible, Susan stood before her King with her head held high. Even this room was unfamiliar to her, but she could make do. She was pleased to see that he was still awake with a collection of candles lit on his nightstand and a book in his hands.

"Susan?" Peter pulled off his blankets, as if to rise from his bed but Susan stopped him with a gesture to stay in bed.

"Peter, it has been way too long," Susan purred, unclasping the pin holding her dress together. She shrugged the fabric off of her with ease, hearing and feeling it pool at the ground around her feet.

"Susan, what are you do-" Peter started, but swallowed his words when she laid a hand onto the light fabric of his sleeping tunic.

"Shush, my King, I don't believe that I need to explain to you what I'm doing", Susan whispered against his neck, planting a few, wet kisses against the skin there. She slid her hands under the hem of his tunic and lifted it above his head with ease. Once he was rid of the garment, Susan threw it to the floor, wasting no time in trailing her fingertips up and down his chest.

Taking Peter's face in her hands, she looked deeply into his blue eyes and whispered the words Susan knew he adored, "I love you."

Peter didn't flinch from her gaze, as he murmured the words back to her, reverently. Instead, he flipped Susan over without a problem and settled her underneath him, grounding his clothed erection against her bare core.

"Aslan, Susan," he groaned, against her mouth. "I have missed you." Susan smiled against the rough kiss, using one hand to tangle her fingers into her King's golden hair and sliding her other hand into his breeches to grab at his cock.

She stroked his manhood with sure, hard jerks and used her thumb to rub gentle circles on his tip and Susan preened when he gasped and moaned against her breast. His tongue came out to lick at one of her bare nipples and Susan gasped and arched her back, as if offering herself to him. His breeches caused Susan some difficulty, which Peter seemed to understand, since he tore off his last article of clothing in a fury, causing Susan to giggle.

Not even a second later, Peter descended onto her once again. Giving Susan a messy kiss, Peter trailed wet kisses down her neck, until he reached her heaving chest. Propping her head onto one of the pillows, Susan stared Peter in the eyes as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, hard. She panted and gasped as he nibbled at the pebbled nipple gently before taking it between his teeth and pulling, then switched to the next one.

"Peter, my King, please," she sobbed in pleasure, begging for him to fulfil her need. She felt him release her breast and locked eyes with him and he lowered himself until his face was right above her spread thighs, so close that she could feel him exhale onto her bared womanhood.

"Now, now, my Queen, we have lots to catch up on," Peter reminded her, stroking the thick, course hair above her opening. He smirked wickedly at her and Susan was reminded of the times when they were younger and Peter acted more like the older brother he was, than the lover he was now. Without further ado, he buried his face between her thighs.

Immediately, Susan cried out, her legs splaying out farther to allow him further entry. His tongue played at the entrance of her pussy, dipping in and out of the walls, imitating what his cock would be doing later. Susan reached down a hand to bury him farther into her, but he caught her hand without even looking up and twined their fingers together. Pausing, Peter rose from her spread pussy to look at her, and Susan whined and begged with her eyes for him to continue.

"I have only ever known your body, but I swear to you that you have the most beautiful and delicious cunt in all of Narnia, England, and whatever world lays beyond," Peter told her, before nuzzling back into her thighs. Susan arched at his words, loving when he talked dirty with her. Peter only ever said such words in front of her.

"Peter," she begged, when he circled her clit with the tip of his tongue. "Peter, please!" He continued to lap at her clit before jamming two fingers into her without so much of a warning. Susan shrieked, almost jumped off of the bed with the force of the impact, but the harder he thrust his fingers in and out of her, the more she screamed and sobbed and begged. Then, Peter curled his fingers just right and she came with a screech, closing her eyes and letting the pleasure take over her body.

Peter didn't even allow her to finish before he entered her with a hard thrust and Susan brought her arms up to enclose her lover, digging her fingernails into his skin. She wanted him to bleed. She wanted there to be marks on his body for all of Narnia to see that the High King was hers.

"Fuck me, big brother," Susan whispered into his ear. She knew that he got off on the thought that he was fucking his little sister. Peter groaned as he pushed harder and deeper into her cunt, alternating between pressing sloppy kisses to her mouth, neck, and breasts. His saliva dripped from all areas of her body and Susan grinned as she returned the favor.

"Do you like having your older brother fuck you, slut?" Peter hissed against her ear and Susan pressed a kiss to his brow as she answered him.

"Yes," she breathed out. "You have such a long, thick cock, Peter," she praised him, moaning as he thrust impossibly harder into her much smaller body. "Everything about you in magnificent," Susan continued to compliment him, until he gave one, two, three last thrusts and came into her, pressing his hard body roughly into her own until she found it hard to breathe. His seed spilled deep into her womb and Susan prayed for it to take place. When Peter made to get off of her, Susan wound her arms back around him, keeping him in place. She could feel his cock softening inside of her, and Susan shuddered at the feel of it, to be connected as one with her King again.

"Your place is with me, Peter," Susan reminded him, kissing his lips gently.

"I love you so much," Peter said back to her, hugging her to his body. Susan hummed in response as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Wow. It has been awhile since I last updated. So... here is Chapter Two... Read and review.


End file.
